Luna nueva
by verdeoscuro
Summary: Harry y Hemione tratan de sobrevivir escondidos en el subsuelo de Londres. Ron, que ha sido perdonado en la Amnistía de la Pureza, hará lo que pueda por salvarlos, hasta entregarse a sí mismo. Harry/Hermione y Ron/Pansy.
1. Chapter 1

Como es evidente, los personajes, el mundo, y todo eso, es de J.. Esto es pura diversión, para mí, y espero que para los lectores.

En principio se trata de un three-shots con Ron como protagonista: tiene que salvar a sus amigos, y para ello, hará cualquier cosa. Cualquiera. Eso piensa, al menos: veamos cuando llegue el momento si es capaz de ello. De todos modos también es un Harry/Hermione, con todas las de la ley.

Comentad, por favor. Bueno, malo, preguntas, observaciones, peticiones… Eso me dará ganas de escribir más, seguro.

Capítulo I Como ratas

Tenía un poco de frío. Hermione se pegó bien a Harry, su pecho en la espalda de su amigo, sus manos en su barriga, sus muslos en los de él. Le gustaría darse la vuelta para calentar su propia espalda helada, pero no quería despertarlo y Harry tenía el sueño ligero. Llevaban tres días esperando a Ron en la oscuridad viscosa de aquel tubo de cemento y cada vez hacía más frío. Había en su interior unos tablones a modo de caseta que aislaban un poco la humedad; suponían que algún grupo de vagabundos muggles los habían colocado allí hacía años, y ahora eran su casa. Su mayor tesoro eran las mantas que les servían de cama y de abrigo. Hacía dos días que no comían; y bebían pegando la boca a un hilo de agua que fluía por la pared, fuera del tubo en el que se escondían. Tenían que resistir hasta que llegara Ron. Si se iban, desesperados por el hambre, resultaría muy difícil volver a encontrarlo ahora que La Madriguera no existía, ahora que Hogwarts era un castillo en ruinas. Y a él también le resultaría muy difícil encontrarlos a ellos en aquel laberinto subterráneo. Le resultaría tan difícil como a los aurores negros, antiguos mortífagos con la ley, ahora, de su lado.

Entonces oyó pasos y se tensó imperceptiblemente, preparada para sacar la varita que tenía en el bolsillo de la túnica. Desde que se escondían no habían vuelto a usar magia para no ser detectados pero, ante un previsible ataque de los aurores negros, no tenía la menor duda de que se liaría a lanzar avadas como si su varita fuera un látigo. En realidad deseaba que los descubrieran de una vez por todas para poder llevar a cabo una carnicería con aquellos hijos de perra. Sentía ganas de gritar de triunfo cada vez que imaginaba cómo aniquilaba a aquellos gusanos de uno en uno, hasta el último de ellos.

Harry no quería un enfrentamiento. Harry le recordaba que las ratas eran ellos dos y que de las ratas tendrían que aprender a sobrevivir. Porque Harry no quería morir. Y ella, la mayor parte del tiempo, tampoco.

Vio un haz de luz e inmediatamente reconoció las pisadas elásticas de Ron que, sin decir nada, se echó tras ella y la abrazó. Hermione se estremeció. Los brazos de Ron eran fuertes, y su pecho seguro y cálido como si estuviera apoyada en la tierra misma recalentada por el sol del verano. Sus muslos empujaban como si quisieran fundirse en los de ella. Decidió hacerse la dormida. Ron pasó un brazo sobre ella y su mano descansó –pero no descansó, en realidad, porque Ron era sumamente consciente de esa mano- muy cerca de su pecho, aunque sin llegar a tocarlo. Necesitaba el calor, pero sentir así a Ron la hacía recordar el exterior, la hacía recordar otro mundo, otra época, y amenazaba derretir el hierro en que había trabajosamente convertido su voluntad de sobrevivir: no podía permitirse ser débil. De todos modos, Ron pertenecía a otro mundo ahora. Olía bien. Olía a limpio, su aliento olía fresco y su corazón al latir parecía decir: "estoy sano y fuerte, estoy sano y fuerte; vengo del sol, de la superficie, de la vida." Se movió.

-¿Ron?-la voz le salió con dificultad. Tenía la lengua hinchada de sed y falta de vitaminas.

-Eso espero –susurró él en su oído-. ¿Quién más podría despertarte de esta manera?

-¿Has traído comida? Estamos desfallecidos. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en venir?

-Es difícil de explicar, Herms. Las cosas han cambiado ahí afuera.

-¿Nos buscan?

-No, no es eso. No os buscan directamente.

-¿Te siguen?

-No, no me siguen. Simplemente si llamo la atención de cualquier manera empezarán a observarme más aún, y no queremos eso. Exigían mi presencia en una convención. Soy la prueba viviente de su triunfo -hablaba con determinación, escondiendo muchos sentimientos al hablar-. De su magnanimidad. De su inteligencia.

Hermione no respondió. Quizá era imposible que comprendiera lo que le estaba pasando a Ron ahí arriba. Lo que estaba pasando a todos. Desde luego, lo que oía no le gustaba. Eran medias tintas que no soportaba, concesiones, hipocresía. Ron estaba actuando, fingiendo, aceptando sus condiciones. De todos modos, no decía nada: Ron era lo único que tenían, su única baza para sobrevivir. Y, por supuesto, era Ron, el Ron de siempre, aunque pareciera otro: la confianza que tenían en él podía pasar por encima de cierta confusión y desconocimiento.

Harry carraspeó.

-No sólo he traído comida –aunque no pudieron verla, adivinaron la sonrisa-. Mirad. Baterías para la lanterna.

-¿Lanterna? Querrás decir "linterna", Ron.

-Eso. Linterna. ¡Hágase la luz sin magia!

Harry y Hermione cerraron los ojos, cegados tras tres días de oscuridad.

-¡Apaga eso!

Ron apagó la linterna en silencio. Durante aquel breve fogonazo sus amigos se habían mostrado como dos ratas blanquecinas, ojos asustados y oscuros y labios resecos. Ron no dijo nada para que no percibieran el horror en su voz.

-A ver, ¿qué coño has traído? ¿Nos lo vas a dar o es para torearnos?

-Comida. He traído comida. He traído una mochila llena de comida.

-Espero que no hayas hecho magia.

-No, no he hecho magia. Es una mochila muggle llena de comida muggle. He ido a una tienda especial para exploradores y soldados. Latas. ¡Y vitaminas!

-Bien. Danos algo. No tengo fuerzas ni para buscar.

-Primero, el bocado especial. Zumo de naranja natural.

-¿Has cargado con zumo de naranja?

-Sí. No voy a tardar tanto en volver esta vez. Podía permitirme el lujo de cargar con un poco de peso extra, no te preocupes.

-Eso espero. Aquí se trata de sobrevivir, Ron. No es cuestión de que vengas con pizzas y coca-cola.

-¿Qué?

-Olvídalo –no había ni una pizca de sentido del humor en Hermione, aunque hubiera bromeado. Era una broma amarga.- Espero que hayas tenido cuidado de que no te siguieran por el Londres muggle comprando todas estas cosas.

-Lo he tenido, joder. ¿Quieres dejar de preocuparte y confiar en mí por una vez?

-Sí, lo que tú digas, Ron.

Harry aún no había abierto la boca. Hermione le puso la botella de zumo en la mano, y Harry se la llevó a los labios, sin ofrecerle a ella antes. Bebió un poco y se la devolvió.

-¿Has conseguido el mapa? –dijo Harry al fin. Su voz era monocorde y un poco quebrada, como si estuviera intentando convertirse en un robot.

-Sí, lo he conseguido. Pero ahora comed tranquilamente, y hablaremos cuando terminéis.

-¿Dónde lo has conseguido? ¿Estás seguro de que no se ha enterado nadie?

-¡Joder, Harry! ¿Quieres callarte y comer? Necesitas reponer fuerzas. ¡Mierda!

Ron se levantó de golpe y se dio un cabezazo contra el techo. Gritó.

-¡Cállate, Ron, maldita sea! –susurró Hermione conteniendo el volumen pero dejando libre su ira.

-¡Me he dado un golpe en la cabeza! ¡Ay, ay ay!

-Dios, nunca cambiarás.

-No lo he hecho a propósito, eh. Me está saliendo un huevo.

-Vete a la mierda, Ron.

Se hizo un silencio mientras los otros comían unas galletas que les había dado Ron junto con el jugo de naranja. Sabían que tenían que comer con moderación. El estómago de Hermione rugía como unos altos hornos.

Ron no volvió a hablar mientras los otros masticaban sus galletas. Algo en su manera de masticar le recordó la visión de antes. Parecían ratas. El dolor de ver a sus amigos reducidos a eso era como tener los dientes de un cepo oxidado clavados en su corazón. No podía respirar cuando estaba fuera y pensaba en Harry y Hermione viviendo allí abajo como ratas. No podía respirar cuando los veía comer con aquella ansiedad. Mientras estaba fuera no quería pensar en ello o sería incapaz de actuar, pero el dolor no dejaba de estar allí porque no lo mirara. Haría lo que fuera por ellos. Los quería más que a nada en el mundo. Bueno, después de su familia. O no. Tanto como a su familia. Ellos eran su familia., simplemente.

-Bueno, a ver ese mapa –dijo Harry. Parecía un poco –sólo un poco- más animado.

-Mira.

Lo extendieron en el suelo curvo y lo enfocaron con la linterna. Estaban en el NE de Londres. Lo sabían sólo porque Ron había visto el exterior. Media milla más al norte podrían coger una de las alcantarillas principales que recorrían la ciudad entera como un río subterráneo.

-Ríos de mierda -dijo Hermione.

-Sí, Hermione. Ríos de mierda. Los que os permitirán salvar la vida. Los que nos llevarán a ríos de agua que van al mar. Es mejor que nada, ¿no? –Ron perdía la paciencia. Alternaban en él una compasión infinita y una rabia infinita. -¿Sabes que han pillado a tres sangresucias más?

-¡No digas eso, cabrón! ¡Tengo derecho a que mis amigos, al menos, me respeten!

Ron se mantuvo en silencio.

-Perdóname-añadió en voz baja.

-Cuando dejéis vuestras tonterías podremos ponernos a trabajar –dijo Harry con aquella voz monótona que tenía a menudo desde que la guerra había terminado y todo lo que querían había sido destruido.

Necesitaban más tiempo. Dependían de Ron, que era quien tenía que conseguir todo el material sin llamar la atención: una balsa con motor fuera borda, víveres, abrigo, mapas… Cruzar el Canal de la Mancha no era un juego. Desde luego la necesidad de no hacer magia era lo peor. No sabían defenderse en un mundo sin magia. Temían constantemente que Ron estuviera vigilado, o que, aunque no vigilaran a Ron que, como todo el mundo, aparentaba creerlos muertos, los aurores negros estuvieran buscándolos con disimulo. Todo el mundo los quería muertos, pero eso no quería decir que los creyeran, de verdad, muertos.

La Amnistía de la Pureza había sorprendido a todos, y las familias más anti Voldemort ya comenzaban a hablar de su buen sentido político, de lo oportuno de sus movimientos y de que, al fin y al cabo, había paz. Hasta los padres de Ron evitaban mencionar los tiempos de antes, como si ante lo inevitable hubieran decidido que lo más sabio era aceptar. Estaban convencidos de que Harry y Hermione habían muerto. Ginny salía con un hermano de Pansy Parkinson. Ron le había retirado la palabra durante un par de semanas, pero cierta tarde un enfrentamiento con posterior reconciliación y catarsis de lágrimas y abrazos había vuelto a unir a los hermanos.

-No podemos vivir así, Ron. No podemos vivir odiando. Hemos perdido. Hemos de seguir viviendo. Y John es un buen chico. No tiene nada que ver con su hermana. Y no participó en la guerra.

En resumen. Había aceptado a John Parkinson, que venía a menudo por casa. Ginny y él hablaban incluso de boda. Había una fiebre de matrimonios, como si fuera una estrategia para reunir a las familias puras, para restañar heridas y mirar al futuro. Dios mío, todos necesitaban paz como la tierra reseca necesita lluvia. Incluso él sentía en su interior aquel deseo de paz, una especie de neblina que hacía asemejarse la paz a la felicidad, y ante la cual era sacrificado cualquier sueño de justicia. Ron sabía que esos sueños no desaparecerían. Que los habían dejado reposar, asentarse como limo en el fondo de un lago. La necesidad de paz era tanta. Pero a veces las miradas hablaban y decían lo que no decían las bocas: decían el dolor insoportable, decían la pena, la frustración, la vergüenza de seguir vivos cuando otros mejores habían muerto. ¡Y que todos siguieran vivos en su familia! Ron tenía la sensación de que no habían sacrificado nada. Nada, cuando otros habían perdido tanto. Vivían en una casa mejor –había pertenecido a una familia impura, y sólo la habitaron cuando recibieron una petición incontestable del nuevo gobierno; Ron estuvo enfermo de asco durante varios días-, vestían mejor, tenían más dinero. Había un resurgir económico tras la guerra. Las familias puras habían rapiñado las posesiones de impuros y con los fondos habían conseguido dinamizar la economía estancada durante decenios.

¿Y Harry y Hermione? Los héroes. Vivos. Si alguien más sabía que estaban vivos no lo había dicho. Ron simulaba disimular su dolor. Los mortífagos preferían dos héroes muertos durante la gran batalla de Hogwarts que dos héroes arrastrándose por el subsuelo, o esperando alguna oportunidad de revivir la esperanza en un grupito de seguidores. Preferían que todo hubiera acabado limpiamente. La duda que los tres amigos tenían era si podían creer de verdad que habían muerto -¿aquella poción multijugos dada a los dos moribundos podía haber funcionado? ¿no era demasiado absurdo?- o si sólo querían que el Nuevo Pueblo Puro lo creyera y mientras tanto mantenían mil ojos abiertos en espera de su reaparición para aplastarlos de un pisotón como a cucarachas.

Fuera como fuera, llevaban ya cuatro meses viviendo como ratas. Ron hacía constantes referencias a las ratas, una salmodia, un castigo a sí mismo por poder vivir arriba, por haber sido perdonado, tan injustamente, por tener un futuro, por tener sol y comida y fiestas. Eso no se lo había dicho a Harry y Hermione. Se sentía demasiado avergonzado. Pero era imposible no asistir a aquellas fiestas. Cualquier desmán era inmediatamente castigado, y Ron quería vivir, y más aún, necesitaba estar en una posición adecuada para ayudar a sus amigos. Nunca habría dicho de sí mismo que era un superviviente, pero había aprendido mucho en los últimos años. Había aprendido a disimular y a no ser tan intransigente como para que el avance resultara imposible: siempre encontraba un camino, una salida, aunque no le gustara demasiado. Así pues, su vergüenza, se la tragaba de un bocado y la mantenía bien aplastada en el fondo de su alma; su dolor, lo mismo: esos dientes clavados en su corazón no eran observables desde el exterior. Ron reía, cantaba, hablaba con una desenvoltura y aire mundano que la desesperación había hecho aparecer en él y, si la ocasión se terciaba, hacía el amor. Pero nunca, nunca, abandonaría a sus amigos.

Cuando Ron se fue, con el aire avergonzado de siempre, Harry y Hermione se mantuvieron callados durante un buen rato. Ya casi no necesitaban hablar para saber lo que el otro estaba pensando. Estaban sentados sobre un tablón.

-Enciende la linterna un rato. Un poco sólo. No soporto más oscuridad –dijo Harry. –Y quiero verte.

Hermione encendió la linterna y la puso bajo su barbilla. Parecía una gárgola, una medusa, con el pelo sucio y enredado, las mejillas hundidas, los ojos despavoridos.

-No, así no –dijo Harry. –Sabes que así no…

Cogió la linterna y enfocó hacia fuera del tubo en el que estaban. Era como una enorme cueva en las entrañas de la tierra, una bóveda de densa negrura. Luego fue moviendo la linterna hasta que enfocó el cuerpo de Hermione, envuelto en la manta.

-Déjame verte, Herms…

Se quitó la manta. Lo que había sido una túnica eran jirones de tela parda que colgaban de su cuerpo desnudo. Sus piernas estaban cubiertas de mugre, pero eran torneadas y largas. Harry llevó una mano hasta ellas y empezó a acariciarlas muy lentamente, primero las pantorrillas y las rodillas, luego los muslos, subiendo cada vez más arriba. Hermione observaba fascinada las manos de Harry, que pertenecían a un hombre. Eran unas manos hermosas, de dedos largos y fuertes y, aunque estuvieran sucias, su tacto era perfecto. Erizaban el vello a su paso. Harry apagó la linterna y entonces Hermione se concentró sólo en los senderos que Harry dibujaba en su cuerpo. Imaginó un mapa en su cuerpo. Harry iba marcando cruces en él, primero con los dedos, y luego con la lengua. En la oscuridad vio destellos rojos allí donde Harry se detenía. Harry hacía magia de otro tipo cada vez que decidía explorarla.

Al principio se habían sentido demasiado atemorizados y, además, ninguno de los dos quería que la amistad se transformase en otra cosa. Estaba Ron, allí fuera, y estaban muchas heridas frescas. Demasiado dolor, demasiado horror. Sin embargo, habían pasado tantas horas inmóviles en la oscuridad que no había podido ocurrir de otro modo. Hermione recordaba aquellas primeras veces como juegos de niños bajo las sábanas. Sin palabras.

Primero, la respiración del otro. Oían sus respiraciones, y nada más, excepto por alguna gotera, quizá, a lo lejos, o el chillido de alguna rata fuera de los cercos de veneno anti-rata en los que se atrincheraban durante horas, durante días. Sus respiraciones. A veces acompasadas. Sólo por concentrarse en ellas perdían el ritmo, se hacían erráticas, y tenían que tomar bocanadas de aire como si hubieran corrido. Primero se hablaron con sus respiraciones.

Una vez un dedo de Harry tocó su meñique, un estremecimiento la sacudió y retiró la mano. La siguiente vez no retiró la mano y creyó que se derretiría sólo por aquella sensación del dedo de Harry en el suyo; aquel toque, en medio de la oscuridad y la inmovilidad, fue como un estallido. Después de varios minutos Harry movió su dedo, que subió más arriba. Al cabo de un rato, los dedos de Harry entraron por su manga, acariciando la cara interna de su muñeca, y ella jadeó, y Harry lo oyó, y Harry jadeó también. Empezó a acariciar toda su mano, haciendo círculos, tan sutilmente que a veces ella no sabía si la estaba tocando o no. Luego se detuvo. Hermione se puso nerviosa, pensando que Harry había terminado pero, de pronto, sintió un dedo en sus labios, que empezó a recorrerlos con delicadeza primero, con firmeza después, abriéndose paso hacia el interior, hacia los dientes, la lengua, las encías. Pellizcó sus labios con rudeza, tiró de ellos, los retorció, y Hermione fue incapaz ya de no gemir de deseo. Quería saltar sobre él y meterlo en ella, y sudar sobre él, pero era tan delicioso aquel ritmo contenido que Harry marcaba, y tenían tanto, tanto tiempo, que no lo hizo, aunque se fundía como un lago ardiente.

-Shsh. Quieta –susurró Harry con voz gutural. Harry no tenía prisa.

Era experto en alargar aquellos juegos. Ni siquiera le gustaba demasiado que ella lo acariciara a él. Ella tenía siempre demasiada prisa, la ansiedad era excesiva; quería sentir su semen en la cara, aceleraba el ritmo cuando estaba llegando. Cuando lo acariciaba, al cabo de un rato, Harry le pedía que parara, y empezaba a marcar él la pauta, enloqueciéndola. Si creía que ella se iba a correr de pura anticipación, cuando a lo mejor no hacía más que tocarle un muslo –y había aprendido a adivinar por su respiración y por ciertos movimientos sutiles cuándo se iba a correr ella- entonces se detenía, y Hermione tenía ganas de chillar y abofetearlo. Alguna vez se había enfadado y se había tocado a sí misma unos segundos, estallando de gozo mientras oía la risa de Harry, que se había retirado. Pero entonces, en esas ocasiones, él tardaba mucho, a veces días, en volver a tocarla. Como un castigo. No habría imaginado que Harry podía ser así. Cierto es que no tenían mucho más que hacer durante horas y horas de inmovilidad y silencio, durante días a veces. Bien podían concentrarse en aquellos juegos.

En esta ocasión Harry no fue perverso. Se permitió a sí mismo y le permitió a ella acabar pronto, y luego dejó que Hermione lo abrazara como si fuera un niño.

-Estoy tan cansado de esto… -dijo. Y al cabo de un rato, añadió: -No de ti, Herms. Quería decir de esto. De vivir como ratas… -Y aún añadió, después: -De ti no me canso nunca.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

Imagínate ahora que me emborrachara. No estaría mal. Ron Weasly borracho, hablando por los codos y lloriqueando al recordar los buenos tiempos en que luchábamos por un ideal hermoso. Cuando la confianza en un futuro de justicia nos daba fuerza, tanta fuerza, y cuando la amistad era lo más importante. Más aun que sobrevivir. No imaginábamos esto. Imbéciles. ¿De dónde ha sacado esa risa falsa mi madre? Quiero hundirme en la tierra y no volver a salir solo para no escuchar a mamá riendo de esa manera. Qué asco, Dios mío. Qué vergüenza. La humillación me ahoga, me ahoga, no lo soporto más.  
Charly y Bill han sido los más listos. Fuera. Largo. Lejos. Fantástico, chicos, gracias por abandonar a vuestra familia cuando más os nece… Soy injusto. Insisten una y otra ven en que me vaya con ellos pero, en primer lugar, jamás me lo permitiría el gobierno de la pureza y, en segundo lugar, mi sitio está aquí, con Harry y Hermione. A veces me gustaría gritarlo a los cuatro vientos: «Harry y Hermione viven». Sería un grito de guerra, de esperanza. Ah, Dios. No puedo seguir por este camino. No es inteligente pensar así. Si sigo un momento más me pondré a llorar y mi madre vendrá, tensísima, con los labios apretados, a pedirme que me controle, que sonría, que hable, que seduzca a alguna chica. Creo que ya estoy llorando. Fin. He de controlarme. Basta, Ron.  
Vayamos hasta el salón principal. Que me vean. Al fin y al cabo este viejo traje de mi padre no está tan mal. Tan anticuado que se diferencia de lo que visten todos esos ñoños. La verdad es que me sienta como un guante. Está bien no tener que fingir modestia ante uno mismo, solo faltaría eso, como si me hicieran legimancia. No, que no: que tengo un cuerpo escultural. Sonrío para mí. Espero que alguien me vea y se pregunte por qué, con tan pocos motivos para sonreír, sonrío. Si supieran de la vanidad de mi sonrisa…  
Veamos quién anda por aquí. Oh, doña Pansy Parkinson. Qué mirará esa boba. ¿Tengo monos en la cara? ¿O es que soy demasiado guapo? Y oh, cielos, Malfoy con su flamante novia francesa. Parecen salidos de un pastel. Y tendré que sonreír. Cómo me duele, cómo duele, cómo duele, cómo duele esta sonrisa. Es como si me la cortaran en medio de la cara. Si pudiera emborracharme, si pudiera romper todos esos espejos y gritar que ellos viven.  
—Weasly, cómo andas, chico.  
—Bien, Draco. ¿Qué tal te va a ti? ¿Aún no os habéis casado?  
—Oh, no, los padres de Michelle están en Perú haciendo un estudio de antropomagia prehispánica. Hemos de esperarlos —su sonrisa es falsa porque no quiere fingir bien, porque quiere que yo note la falsedad evidente y sienta esa bofetada. Porque si quisiera fingir bien, lo haría y sería encantador, como sabe serlo.  
—Claro, no hay prisa.  
—No, ninguna —y su mirada se queda prendida de alguien que se aleja y a quien llama sin despedirse de mí ni disculparse. —¡Señor Ball!  
Si pudiera pegarle un puñetazo en las narices como en los viejos tiempos me sentiría mucho mejor. Pero, claro, estos no son los viejos tiempos. ¿Qué imaginarán Harry y Hermione que hay aquí arriba? Llevan cuatro meses en las alcantarillas y el metro y antes de eso estuvieron dos meses escondidos en el bosque. No saben cómo están ahora las cosas. No saben lo humillante de esta amnistía de la pureza, lo absolutamente sucio de esta farsa. Es un castigo. No quiero decir que no esté mucho mejor que ellos, —cielos, sus caras cuando los iluminé por un instante con la luz de la lanterna: como ratas, sucios, pálidos, ojerosos—. No creo que resistan mucho más ahí abajo. No quiero decir, no, que no esté mucho mejor que ellos pero, no sé, al menos ellos no… no no tienen que prostituirse.  
Oh, no. Pansy. Mi probablemente futura cuñada.  
—Qué hay.  
No le sonreiré. No le sonreiré.  
—Hola, Pansy.  
Esos párpados carnosos y esa mirada pesada que se posa en mí me incomodan.  
—Un día la presión será excesiva y estallarás en medio de una de estas fiestas.  
No puedo confraternizar con ella. Está intentando sonsacarme, maldita slytherin. He de hacerme el tonto. Dios, he de sonreír, he de sonreír.  
Sonrío.  
—Espero que no estés cerca. Puedo ser terrible cuando estallo.  
—Lo creo.  
Por qué deja pasar unos segundos siempre antes de hablar como si analizara —y sonríe con los ojos, lo sé— lo que digo. De qué va esta tipa.  
—Y… ¿qué tal por el Ministerio?  
Ni siquiera se molesta en hablar. Solo me mira y asiente lentamente con la cabeza. No me humillaré más intentando buscar conversación.  
—Creo que voy a ir a tomar un poco el fresco —y la dejo ahí plantada. ¿Está sonriendo? ¿De qué va? ¿Por qué esa pretendida complicidad? No sé qué coño intenta, pero no me engaña. Sé quién es. Sé a qué se dedica, sé lo de los servicios secretos. Es de lo peor. Es de los que mueven los hilos de los mortífagos. Me pregunto cómo habrá llegado tan alto. Hm.  
Siempre ha sido una tontita. Aunque ahora no lo parezca. Aunque rompiera su compromiso con Malfoy; bien pensado, por eso solo deberían de darle una medalla.  
Aquí se está mejor. Creo que voy a fumar un cigarrillo de hierbas. Con eso no se me suelta la lengua, sino al contrario. Y me ayuda a relajarme. Mamá no me encontrará. Me andará buscando, preocupada por que diga alguna inconveniencia; pobre, sé que lo hace porque lo único que le interesa es que sobrevivamos, que estemos bien, que tengamos un medio de ganarnos la vida, pero verla así, humillándose tras los poderosos, me mata.  
Aquí no me verá nadie, tras este arbusto. El césped es fresco y tupido y huele profundamente a tierra húmeda. El olor del verano me hace soñ… Ah, no. El calor del verano en el subsuelo es terrible. Pobres. Pobres amigos míos. Mañana mismo iré a verlos. No sé cómo me escabulliré de todos los que me rodean y controlan, pero lo haré. Aún tienen suficiente comida, pero… Maldita sea.  
Qué cielo tan profundo, qué miríada de estrellas, qué magnificencia tranquila. Si Harry y Herms pudieran ver este cielo pensarían que los problemas de este mundo no son tan graves. Que hay una verdad superior y un lugar al que llegaremos y donde nos encontraremos con los que quedaron en el camino. Un pensamiento consolador…  
—No me gusta que me dejen con la palabra en la boca, Weasly.  
—¡Ah! ¡Casi me matas del susto!  
—No me gusta, he dicho, que me dejen con la palabra en la boca.  
¿Qué busca? No pienso levantarme. Me erguiré un poco.  
—Lo siento. No parecía que tuvieras nada más que decir.  
—Eso no importa.  
Levanto las cejas. Me va a dar un ataque de risa. Se está poniendo ella sola en ridículo aunque, por supuesto, jamás podría dárselo a entender. Sin embargo… qué busca. Qué quiere de mí. ¿No querrá…?  
—¿No quieres sentarte un poco?  
No responde. Pero oigo su respiración. Porque las voces y el tintineo de copas quedan lejos ahora, dentro de la casa.  
—Mira el cielo. Mira, mira qué pequeños somos nosotros y nuestras preocupaciones —si no tengo cuidado voy a dejar de hablar como el imbécil que finjo ser en público.  
Levanta la cabeza y la mantiene así durante un rato. Pero se cansa. Es una postura incómoda para el cuello. Se agacha para sentarse cerca de mí. Oigo mi respiración, también. Tiene un vestido gris perla que se ciñe perfectamente a sus caderas y a sus pechos. No sé si es lo que he fumado o si de verdad nunca me había fijado en lo guapa que es. La luz lunar y su piel…  
Me reclino del todo. Esa postura sigue siendo incómoda para ella.  
—Ven —la toco y la atraigo hacia mí con mucha, muchísima suavidad y muchísima lentitud. Accede. Cruzo los brazos bajo mi cabeza y ella reposa la suya en mi pecho.  
Y no hablamos.  
Creo que es el mejor momento que recuerdo en meses. Me hundo, me hundo en el cielo estrellado, en el olor de la hierba y de la tierra, en la respiración suave de Pansy Parkinson. Saco una mano de detrás de mi cabeza y la acojo. Acojo a Pansy, casi la abrazo, desde luego que mi mano en su brazo es un abrazo simbólico. No puedo creer que esté ocurriéndome algo tan hermoso con ella. Que esta paz y esta armonía me estén inundando en su compañía.

Ron se ha quedado adormilado en el prado, tras el arbusto de azules flores pequeñas, y cuando despierta Pansy no está. Cree que puede haber sido un sueño, porque esa Pansy y la Pansy de su experiencia no parecen la misma.  
Todo el mundo parece haberse ido de la fiesta. No sabe dónde está, de quién era esa casa con estanques de mármol que reflejan la luna silenciosa. Una casa preciosa, mucho mejor que la Madriguera. A veces se pregunta si ser rico no merecerá verdaderamente todo eso que la gente es capaz de hacer para conseguirlo. Normalmente no lo piensa. Ha sido educado en la opinión de que el dinero no es importante, pero… uh. A veces le da por pensarlo, aunque sabe que nunca se humillaría por dinero. Jamás.  
Solo por amor. Por Harry y Herms. En realidad es lo que su madre hace por él y sus hermanos. No es tan distinto. También él sonríe como un imbécil y lo peor es que sabe que si Herms lo viera lo odiaría. Para ella, nada, ni siquiera su preocupación por ellos, justificaría arrastrarse de esa manera.  
¿Hace eso menos terrible la humillación? Si no fuera por ellos no estaría ahí. Ni siquiera su familia lo obligaría a estar ahí, porque no lo necesitan para sobrevivir. Se iría a Rumanía, a aquel palacio cerca de Transivalnia en que estuvo una vez, donde las estatuas contaban historias y las campesinas eran tan guapas. Allí no necesitaría más que unos cuantos amigos para vivir tranquilamente… Quizá no engañe a nadie, ni a sí mismo, con ese pensamiento bucólico y campestre. ¿Por qué no Budapest? Hay una comunidad mágica de grandiosa historia en ese ciudad. Podría vivir en el castillo de Transilvania y desplazarse de cuando en cuando a la ciudad. Podría tener hijos. Si conseguía una esposa, claro. Pensándolo bien, ni siquiera tenía un castillo.  
En fin.  
Harry. Herms. Si piensa en ellos le dan ganas de llorar y no sabe si es por compasión o por culpabilidad o, incluso, a veces, aunque parezca una locura y una estupidez, por envidia. Porque ellos no tienen que sonreír a Draco Malfoy ni a…  
Eso sí ha sido extraño, lo de Pansy. Le gustaría volver a verla. Cuándo será la próxima oportunidad de verla. Quizá el siguiente fin de semana, cuando celebren los Goyle la fiesta de compromiso de su retoño de doscientos kilos con la dulce damisela de doscientos veinte kilos con la que se ha comprometido. No que él tenga nada contra un cierto sobrepeso. De hecho conoce a muchas personas maravillosas obesas, pero cuando alguien es tan miserable como Goyle no puede uno evitar recordar lo difícil que le resulta entrar por una puerta.  
Se sacude los hierbajos que han quedado prendidos del traje gris de su padre. Se asoma tras el arbusto y no ve a nadie. La casa está vacía, aparentemente. El gran salón, aún iluminado tras la enorme cristalera del primer piso, parece vacío. Cree oír una música lejana, pero no no será real. Es decir, será alguna reminiscencia mágica del pasado o algo así, seguro. Ahora no ve a nadie.  
Llega la medianoche y sus párpados pesan. Salta un poco, tan solo para liberar energía. Tiene un exceso de energía, su cuerpo. No puede evitar esa urgencia por liberarla, como los niños cuando echan a correr de pronto aunque no tengan prisa, tan solo porque desean correr. Así se siente Ron con frecuencia. Tiene un cuerpo demasiado fuerte, es eso. Así pues, de vez en cuando, salta. Además de las otras manifestaciones del exceso de energía de su cuerpo, apremiantes y constantes. Como ahora. Recuerda a Pansy, esa mujer de piel blanca y cabello y ojos negros, misteriosa y, en cierto modo, prometedora. ¡Pero es increíble! ¿Cómo puede estar pensando así de Pansy Parkinson? Sin embargo, no puede evitar recordar lo dulce, suave, fácil que fue su yacer juntos de esta noche para mirar las estrellas, el peso justo de su cabeza en el pecho de Ron, el ritmo profundo y tranquilo de su respiración. Solo faltaría que se enamorara de Pansy Parkinson, de la que siempre se han reído y que ahora tiene algún tipo de importantísimo cargo en el área de secretos y espionaje del ministerio. Algo así. Como se llame. Está en los servicios secretos, eso dicen. Desde luego, hasta el primer ministro se comporta con ella casi como si estuviera a su nivel, con lo joven que es.  
Si engordara un poco no le valdría el pantalón de ese traje, el único que tiene.  
Está desvariando. Qué importancia tendrá que le valga un pantalón o no. Se siente tan culpable que cada tontería que cruza su mente, esos pensamientos a los que no concedemos normalmente ni una simple mirada, ahora, se convierte en una muestra de su egoísmo y de su culpa, porque él debería estar ahí abajo con ellos, sufriendo con ellos. Pero es más útil aquí y, sobre todo, no tendría ningún sentido que se les uniera. Para qué.  
Ah, amigos, qué solo se siente Ron. Al menos vosotros estáis juntos.  
Maldita sea, solo le faltaba ponerse celoso ahora. Después de meses de no pensar en Hermione de esa manera. Al fin y al cabo decidieron dejar su «relación» de mutuo acuerdo, ¿no? Pero ¿y si resulta que Herms lo dejó porque quería a Harry? ¿Qué sentiría Ron entonces? ¿Y si descubre que están enrollados? Juntos ahí abajo hora tras hora, día tras día, sin nada que hacer. Qué… Qué miserable es Ron. Son ellos los que sufren y él el que se queja de todo, del sol, de tener que sonreír enfundado en un traje en las fiestas de la buena sociedad mágica, de tener que actuar como un sirviente ante los del bando ganador, de tener que cerrar los ojos y los oídos a comentarios insufribles sobre, quizá, aquellos a los que ama…

Entró en casa y lo primero que llegó a su nariz fue el potaje de mandrágora blanca que su madre estaba preparando. Era el olor que con más intensidad lo llevaba a la infancia, aquel tiempo de inconsciencia, es decir, de felicidad. Habían sido muchos años, unos ocho, en total, lejos de casa, durante la larga guerra semideclarada, semioculta, semiguerra. De la orden del Fénix no quedaba casi nadie, aunque existió, como tal, como célula independiente, hasta el final, casi, de la guerra, cuando se declaró abiertamente y los enfrentamientos fueron a plena luz, incluso en el Londres muggle, y cuando los vecinos lucharon contra los vecinos, y los compañeros de escuela contra los compañeros de escuela. Raramente, hermano contra hermano. Aunque, en realidad, ¿no eran todos hermanos? Qué locura de odio y de rencor, de miedo y de rabia. Personas que habían sido pacíficas y bondadosas había visto Ron convertidas en delirantes asesinas. Luna, por ejemplo; pobre Luna, que tuvo que enloquecer antes de morir. Qué dolor el suyo. Había sido inocente como un pájaro y al final era una especie de bloque de hielo endurecido para matar. Él no había matado más que a dos personas, un mortífago enorme y negro como una cucaracha cuyo rostro no pudo ver y cuyo nombre nunca supo y Clarence Bolt, cuyo rostro y nombre no olvidaría jamás y cuya alma pesaría en él hasta el día de su muerte y probablemente durante la eternidad.  
—¡Ron, una lechuza para ti!  
Ron está tumbado en su cama, arriba, con las manos bajo la cabeza, pensando. No sabe qué hacer. No sabe cómo ayudar a Harry y a Hermione. Se siente responsable de ellos, su único aliado, su único amigo, el que debe salvarlos, y no sabe qué hacer. No quiere decírselo, además, porque han perdido la perspectiva del mundo real. Ya no saben qué es normal y qué no. Hablan de locuras creyendo que son realistas y prácticos y Ron teme que estén perdiendo el juicio y el día menos pensado hagan una tontería como salir al exterior, o echarse a nadar Támesis abajo. Tiene que hacer algo y no sabe qué, y se culpa, y se llama imbécil sin recursos, imbécil egoísta, imbécil imbécil.  
—¡Ron, es la última vez que te llamo! ¡Haré que la lechuza se vaya sin respuesta!  
Ron se levanta lenta y pesadamente. Se estira y parece que no quepa ya en esa pequeña habitación decorada aún con pósters de quiddich.  
—Voy, voy, no hace falta volverse loca…  
Y baja a la cocina. Una lechuza pequeña y de ojos curiosos lo espera, con el pergamino atado en su pata lacrado y sellado, como los mensajes oficiales. Le da un vuelco el corazón. ¿No habrán descubierto a…? Arranca el pergamino de la pata anillada del ave y lo lee.

«Querido Ron:  
Disculpa que utilice el sello del departamento, pero así me aseguro de el mensaje no es interceptado. Tengo razones para creer que puedo darte una noticia que alegrará tu corazón. Alguien a quien creías muerto, vive. Puedes venir a mi casa al anochecer. No llames al timbre principal o te pondrán problemas para entrar. Te veré desde mi ventana si se muestras y te abriré la puerta de servicio.  
Tuya,  
P. Parkinson»

Vuelco, vuelco, vuelco de corazón. Aún falta toda la tarde para el oscurecer y teme volverse loco de nerviosismo. Se refiere, sin duda, a Harry y Herms. Oh, los han descubierto, seguro. Sin embargo, por lo que dice Pansy, aún no es demasiado tarde. Un mensaje así si no hubiera posibilidad de ayuda sería cruel. Y Pansy no le había parecido cruel. No obstante, si ella misma no quiere que sus hombres los descubran, ¿no es arriesgado que se encuentren en casa de ella? ¿No sería mejor cualquier otro lugar, incógnito? ¿Y si la tienen vigilada? Ron no entiende nada.  
Al cabo de unos pocos minutos se da cuenta de lo mal que le suena lo de entrar por la puerta de servicio. La puerta de los elfos y los repartidores. Se sonroja, humillado.

^^^^  
—Desde luego que me tienen vigilada. Son mis propios hombres y por mandato mío, como quien dice. Me protegen -dice Pansy, seria.  
—¿Por qué no hemos quedado en cualquier otra parte, entonces?  
—¿Por qué? No eres sino un amigo, un visitante que viene a pasar un rato conmigo..  
—Todo el mundo sabe quien soy. Aún no me he teñido el pelo. Ni puedo encogerme.  
—¿Y? —Pansy sonríe en un gesto de condescendencia divertida. —¿No puede el famoso Ron Weasly venir a visitarme a mis aposentos?  
Ron espera no haberse sonrojado. No tanto por lo que ha dicho sino por la inocencia que ha mostrado él, como si fuera un imbécil. Claro. Qué puede tener de sospechoso que Ron Weasly venga a los aposentos de una Parkinson, y esa Parkinson, durante la noche. Qué más puede querer Ron Weasly que tener contentas a estas mujeres de alta cuna. Se sintió deprimido. Humillado. Se le endureció el gesto, lo que no pasó desapercibido a Pansy.  
—Tengo visitas así de vez en cuando. No llamarías la atención. Sin embargo, en cualquier otra parte, entre tu aspecto tan propio y llamativo, tu fama, y mi aspecto y mi fama y los putos guardaespaldas… Bah, olvídalo. No tengo que darte explicaciones.  
—Cierto. Lo siento, Pansy. Lo importante es que me has avisado —miró al suelo antes de levantar el rostro sonriendo y fingiendo gran alegría—. ¡Y me has dado una alegría indecible!  
Ella entrecerró los ojos. Evidentemente trataba de descubrir algo a través de él, que preguntó:  
—¿Y no se sabe dónde están? Quiero decir, que me imagino que cuando descubrieron que no eran sus cuerpos esos de la poción multijugos habrán empezado a buscarlos como locos.  
—No.  
—Cómo que no, qué quiere decir eso. Cómo no van a buscarlos.  
—Dos alimañas inmóviles, escondidas, son casi imposibles de detectar. Es mejor esperar.  
—¿Y por qué no lo sabe nadie más, lo de que están vivos? ... si es que están vivos.  
—Claro que están vivos. No creerás que alguien se va a tomar la molestia de dar poción multijugos a dos moribundos, porque sabrás que no se puede dar a un cadáver o no tiene efecto, han de ser dos personas aún vivas, y cómo las habrán encontrado y seleccionado, y qué les habrán contado, porque les han privado de un entierro digno, espero que fueran de su bando al menos y lo hicieran de buen grado… Pero tú ya sabes todo esto, Weasly.  
—¿Yo? Qué voy a saber yo. Si lo hubiera sabido no llevaría seis meses llorándolos, ¿no te parece?

Se callaron durante un rato.

—¿Por qué finges no saber nada, Ron? ¿No confías en mí?  
Ron casi soltó una carcajada, pero se dio cuenta de que ella hablaba en serio. Por lo visto, no sabía la nefasta opinión que él, sus amigos, todo Gryffindor, todo el colegio, había tenido de ella durante los años escolares. ¿Confiar en Pansy Parkinson? Era como una broma. Pero la miró a los ojos y vio que no bromeaba. No solo eso sino que estaba verdaderamente dolida.  
—Creía que te habías dado cuenta de que eres especial para mí.  
No pudo evitar fruncir un poco el ceño, no en un gesto de irritación sino de incomprensión. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Él no había notado nada. Si lo que quería era sexo no tenía que andarse por esos derroteros sentimentales. Lo estaba incomodando. ¿Qué quería decir con eso de especial?  
—Veo que no.  
Tenía una mirada que, a pesar que ser tan fija, no era enervante. Era tranquila, confiada. Ron no podía creer que esta fuera la misma slytherin prototipo de la estupidez y la arrogancia que había conocido años atrás. De pronto se le ocurrió si, tras tantos años luchando contra la cerrazón mental de aquellos que no quieren ver más que lo que les han contado desde la cuna, que no quieren aceptar que quienes ellos piensan que son diferentes son tan normales como ellos, no sería él mismo quien se había dejado arrastrar por prejuicios respecto a Pansy. En realidad lo de la otra noche con las estrellas había sido tan bello que, si no hubiera sido porque se trataba de Pansy Parkinson, habría dado vueltas a la escena una y otra vez en su cabeza y se habría dicho que de una chica así estaba enamorado desde la cuna, que era lo que estaba esperando. Pero como era ella, ni lo pensó. Sí, se dijo, es diferente de lo que creía. Sí, se dijo, es sorprendente. Sí, se dijo, si se lo dijera a Harry y a Hermione se morirían de risa. Pero, si no fuera ella, diría: Dios mío, qué chica. La quiero. Para siempre. La necesito. Quiero que me quiera y que no desee separarse nunca de mí.  
—Crees que intento sonsacarte.  
Ron la miró sin decir nada. Serio. Al fin y al cabo era una slytherin. Jefa del servicio secreto, por si fuera poco.  
—Crees que… ¿crees que no tengo corazón, Ron?  
¿Por qué le hablaba con tanta confianza, como si lo conociera, como si se conocieran? Era muy extraño. Lo ponía triste, casi. Le hacía pensar en lo bonito que podría ser tener a alguien en quien confiar, alguien a quien abrazar y que lo abrazara, alguien a quien amar. Lo hacía desear que no fingiera, que sí, que tuviera corazón, un corazón enorme y rojo y blando para él, para que llorara en él.  
Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, alargó la mano hacia ella y acarició su mejilla con el dedo índice, con tal expresión de pena que ella abrió los ojos, asustada. Tomó su mano de golpe, la llevó a su boca y dejó beso tras beso en ella. Luego inclinó su mejilla y la dejó descansar en la mano de Ron, que miraba con la misma cara de pena, muriéndose de ganas de confiarse. ¡A Pansy Parkinson! Debía de estar volviéndose loco, cayendo en una trampa tan burda… Pero qué bien fingía ella. ¿Y si fuera… y si fuera verdad?  
Pero no podía arriesgarse. Tragó saliva y carraspeó. Tenía que mantenerse firme. Por supuesto, no podía rechazarla. Habría de fingir, pues, como ella.  
Pero qué bien fingía ella. Qué brillo en su mirada y qué suavidad en sus besos. No lo soportaba.  
Se acabó. He de fingir, se dijo.  
Pero ¿cómo? ¿cómo finge uno la verdad? ¿cómo puede fingir que le gusta, cuando le gusta, que le ha emocionado, cuando le ha emocionado, que desearía que lo amara, cuando desearía que lo amara? ¿Cómo se finge eso?  
—Ron… Bésame.  
Entonces él se acercó más aún a ella, en el mismo sofá en el que estaban sentados, más aún, cubriendo la luz con su espalda, y, lentamente, acercó los labios a su rostro. Durante todo el tiempo la suya era la expresión de la perplejidad. Cuando sus labios se tocaron pareció que se hundía en un estanque fresco y limpio y cerró los ojos. Pansy… pensó. Pansy Parkinson. Se separó para saborear aquel instante, aquel beso maravilloso, y vio que ella lo miraba con intensidad. La volvió a besar y la oyó jadear. Entonces la besó más profundamente, y más, y más.  
Por la mañana lo despertó un rayo de sol que se coló por la ventana y se posó exactamente en sus ojos cubiertos de pecas. No sabía dónde se encontraba y cuando miró al otro lado descubrió el cuerpo de Pansy y la observó mientras dormía. Tan inocente. La noche había sido extraña, de una ternura nueva e inimaginable. Era maravillosa. Entonces ella sonrió. ¿Cómo? Sonrió en su sueño.  
Y sonrió más.  
Y soltó la risa.  
—No me preguntes cómo, pero sabía que me estabas mirando —dijo, sin abrir los ojos. Así que Ron volvió a cubrirse bien con las sábanas, se deslizó hacia abajo hasta quedar a su altura y la abrazó de modo que sus vientres se tocaban. Era maravillosa.  
—Ron —dijo ella, muy bajito, en su oído. —No me cuentes nada de Harry y Hermione, pero hazme caso, porque te digo la verdad. Cada vez hay una urgencia mayor por encontrarlos por parte de cierto sector del gobierno al que no convence el argumento de que lo importante es que la gente piense que están muertos. Que sacarlos a la luz de nuevo, matarlos dos veces o, incluso, organizar un juicio del que podrían, por qué no, salir con una condena más suave de la prevista, es peor —comprende que no hablo por mí— que que vivan en silencio y sin que nadie sepa de su existencia. Dicen que ahora son mártires, pero yo no sé entre quiénes sean mártires. No hay resistencia. Unos han muerto y otros se han rendido de corazón a la nueva situación, que aceptan sin dignidad alguna.  
Ron enrojeció intensamente y se levantó de golpe, quedando sentado sobre la cama. Eso no lo toleraría.  
—Qué fácil es, desde tu posición de ganadora, y de ganadora entre los ganadores, despreciar a los que quieren vivir un poco decentemente. O, simplemente, sobrevivir.  
—¡Ron, por favor! ¡No lo decía por ti!  
—¡Da lo mismo por quién lo digas! Yo soy todos. Yo soy cada uno de esos perdedores a los que desprecias, que se humillan, que sonríen para congraciarse con sus antiguos enemigos.  
—Por favor, por favor, tienes que perdonarme. No lo decía por ti.  
—No puedo perdonarte. No puedes pedirme perdón. Creo que no hay diálogo, que no hay diálogo entre nuestros bandos.  
—¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de lo que ha ocurrido?  
—¿Qué ha ocurrido? Que hemos follado. No es para tanto —dijo él, mientras se subía la cremallera, sientiéndose, mientras lo decía, más miserable que desde hacía muchos meses.  
Pansy se dio la vuelta en la cama. Se había propuesto no llorar. Estaba pálida de rabia.  
—De acuerdo —dijo sin mirar, lentamente —. Vete si quieres, y no vuelvas. Pero si yo fuera tú diría a tus amigos que pensaran en abandonar el país lo antes posible. Hay un vapor que sale hacia Islandia dentro de una semana, en el que no habrá controles porque el cargamento que llevan es secreto, y en el que podrían subir como polizones.  
Ron se detuvo en seco. Solo se oían sus respiraciones, la de él sobre todo.  
—¿Y cómo sé que puedo confiar el ti? ¿Y por qué, qué motivo podría tener la jefa del servicio secreto para ayudarnos? Quiero decir, si fuera cierto que sé más de lo que te he dicho.  
—No lo sabes —con qué tristeza lo dijo Pansy. —Ahora vete.  
Ron dió un portazo al salir. Cuando bajaba las escaleras sentía ganas de llorar. No sabía qué sentía, si alegría, esperanza, dolor, rabia, humillación, amor, vergüenza. ¿Por qué era todo confuso?


End file.
